Skills plugins
These are plugins that are implemented via skills (For instance, Rally skills or skills that cause units to give 0 exp on hit or defeat) The Skills Breaker Skills By LadyRena & TacticianDaraen. This Plugin allows you to set Custom Skill Keywords like "Sword-Breaker" and get Awakening/Fates-style Weapon Breaker Skills, granting Hit +50 & Avoid +50 to the unit wielding the Skill. It dynamically checks weapons & skill keywords, and it offers an alternative +99 boost to Hit & Avoid if you use a + at the end of the keyword, ala "Sword-Breaker+". Crazy Beat By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Crazy Beat, which grants a +20% damage bonus to a unit who is under a negative status effect. All you need to do to use this Script is place it in your Plugins folder & create a Custom-type Skill with the Keyword "Crazy-Beat" and give it to a unit you wish to empower. Redline Slayer By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Redline Slayer, which grants a +40% damage bonus to a unit who is under 1/4 of their maximum HP, with a variance of +1HP in cases of uneven division. Simply create a Custom-type Skill with the keyword "Redline-Slayer" to utilize it. Edit the plugin to change the HP threshold & damage boost gained you wish to empower. Health Shield By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill Health Shield, which grants a +30% defense bonus to a unit who is above 1/2 of their maximum HP, with a variance of -1 HP for uneven division. You may freely edit these values to suit your project. To use, simply create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "Health-Shield" and give it to a unit you wish to protect. NoEXP By LadyRena. This plugin enables the skill NoEXP, which negates the EXP payout of the unit it is given to. This includes hits, misses, and kills. To use, create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "NoEXP" and give it to the units you wish to render EXP-less. Additionally, ensure that your minimum EXP in Config2 is set to 0, or you will still gain the minimum EXP! StateBlock By LadyRena. This Plugin enables the creation of Skills that block the infliction of specific States, also known as Status Effects. To use, create a Custom Skill with the Keyword "No" plus the name of your state - for instance, "NoPoison" or "NoSlow Down". Additionally, make sure that "Treat as Status Condition" is checked for the state you are blocking, or this plugin will not block it! Simple Weapon-Faire By TacticianDaraen. This plugin allows to create skills that boost damage when equipped with a certain weapon type. To use, create a Custom Skill. For the keyword, use the weapon type's name + "-Faire" ("Sword-Faire", "Lance-Faire", and so on...). You can also add "+" to use the stronger version ("Sword-Faire+", "Axe-Faire+"...) Thanks to LadyRena for the inspiration. Wary Fighter By Goinza. Allows the creation of the skill Wary Fighter, the way it was used in Fire Emblem Fates: during battles, neither the user or enemy can double attack. To use the plugin, create a skill with custom parameter {wary:true}. Critical Factor by Unit By Goinza. By default, the critical factor (that is, the multiplier of the damage when a unit makes a critical attack) is a value that an user can easily change in SRPG Studio without the need of scripting, but that factor applies to every unit in the game. With this plugin, you can create a skill that changes the critical factor of the unit with said skill. To do this, the skill must have the custom parameter {critFactor:N}, where N is the number of the critical factor. Note that the engine uses percentage, like 300%, when this N must be a number, like 3. Redline Critical By LadyRena. Enables the "Redline Critical" Skill, activated by creating a Custom Skill with the keyword "Redline-Critical". By default, when a Unit with this Skill drops to or below 25% HP, they gain half of their Critical Hit chance as a bonus to Crit. For example, a Unit with 10% chance to Crit will gain an additional 5% chance, totaling 15% Crit Chance.